Trapped
by Crayon-Snob
Summary: My theory on why Ruthie didn't choose Martin in the series finale. TBone is well, OOC, Ruthie and Martin have a secret. Mac discovers something. And someone gets shot. Rated M for a reason. Chapter eleven up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to 7th Heaven, nor do I have anything against T-Bone other than the fact that Ruthie chose him and he isn't Martin

A/N: Based on my theory of why Ruthie chose T-Bone in the series finale might be a one shot unless you guys review and tell me you want more.

**Trapped**

Ruthie was trapped. She had to choose T-Bone. She hated it that he had been the one who caught her, but if she didn't choose him he would destroy her, and Martin. The only thing Ruthie regretted was that she and Martin had gotten pregnant after they slept together, and then when T-bone discovered the pregnancy test in her bathroom's trashcan she'd known her and Martin were doomed. T-Bone had always creeped her out a little the way he stared at her while she was in her pajamas, she felt like he was imagining them together in bed. That was not something Ruthie wanted to happen. Especially since the time that T-Bone had hit her. Sure, she hadn't told her parents or Lucy, but that was because she didn't think that they'd believe her. He was always a perfect gentleman in front of everyone except her. It had disgusted her the first time the Camden's had left them alone in the house. She'd gone to tell T-Bone about their next assignment only to find him jerking off looking at a picture of her that he must have taken out of one of their photo albums. And if she told Martin he'd just kill T-Bone which wouldn't be good either.

He loved her in a way that no one else could. She let him see the part of her that was vulnerable. The part that ached when things weren't fair. She told him everything. He was her best friend and the man she loved. Life, Ruthie had recently decided, is full of fucked-up shit. No one should have found out that she and Martin had slept together. But because T-bone had found out she was screwed. She and Martin had driven to the clinic to get an abortion. They were too young to have a baby, and even if they did have it they had no means to take care of it. So they went. When she came home she found T-Bone holding up the test. "So you're pregnant," he said his rage obvious due to the fact that though Ruthie had gone out with him only once, he still considered her his. "It was that son of a bitch Martin wasn't it ?" The way he screamed scared her. It scared her almost as much as the time he'd pinned her to her bed and it seemed like he was going to rip her clothes off, and take her there. Thank God Martin had shown up when he did. If he hadn't Ruthie knew that T-Bone would've raped her then and there.

"I'm not pregnant," she chose her words carefully not wanting him to know where Martin had just taken her. "We just came back from the clinic and they confirmed that I wasn't pregnant."

"But you slept with him," T-bone screamed landing his right hand firmly against her abdomen. "You belong to me and if you ever go back to _Martin_." He spat the word out as though it was vile. "I'll tell your family your little secret, Ruthie. We both know you were pregnant. You just had an abortion to get rid of the evidence. Stay with him and everyone _will_ know about it, and who fathered it. Break up with him and become my girlfriend and know one will _ever_ need to know."

"What do you mean be your girlfriend," Ruthie asked disgusted with herself for considering it.

"I just want you to do the same things for me that you do- _did _for Martin," he replied. "The dates, the hand holding, the kissing."  
"And that's all you want?"

"Well we can't forget the sex now can we," he answered.

Ruthie was trapped.

Read and Review!! Flames welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own 7th Heaven... go figure

A/N: I just couldn't leave Ruthie in that situation so I decided to expand on this. Here's more

**Surprising Martin**

"Martin, I'm sorry I should have told you that I had feelings for T-Bone sooner instead of just stringing you along." Ruthie wanted to tell Martin the truth, but T-Bone had wanted her to call Martin while he could hear them to make sure she didn't tell him her real reasons. T-bone watched her trying to guess what Martin was saying on the other end of the line. "I know I told you I love you last time we saw one another and I do love you, it's just more of a brotherly thing." T-bone watched the woman he considered the most desirable person on the planet desperately trying not to cry. "Good-bye Martin, see you at school tomorrow."

"I hate you," Ruthie screamed at T-Bone as he came over to pull her into his arms.

"If you hated me, you wouldn't have broken up with Martin for me." He covered her mouth with his, and began frantically tearing at her clothes. He groaned as Ruthie pulled away. "What the hell do you think you're doing," he asked her with a surprisingly calm manner. "You agreed to be mine." The way he growled at her freaked Ruthie out and she prayed that Martin would want to come over and talk to her about the break-up in person. He had to know that she couldn't break-up with him, and definitely not over the phone.

T-bone grabbed Ruthie by the shoulders and shoved her into the living room pushing her onto the couch. He claimed her mouth once more thrusting his tongue into her mouth holding her slender frame down easily despite her struggle. He began to grind himself on her making her feel his erection through their pants. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear the back door open.

He whispered to her as he got up,"I'm just gonna go change my pants."

"Ruthie, are you in here? I want to talk to you." She looked up at Martin as he came around the corner. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She shook her head slowly. "Ruthie, we're going to my dorm, alright." He grabbed her hand, and led her through the door. "We need to talk when we get there, but I'll leave you alone until then."

A/N Thank y'all for all the positive reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction. It would've happened this way.

**What Now**

Martin was true to his word. She knew he would be, he always did what he promised. He didn't speak until they were sitting on the couch in his small living room.

"Ruthie, somethings not right with you lately. I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out." He couldn't quite make out what she whispered. "What was that?"

"T-Bone found out."

"What did he- You don't mean that he knows about the abortion?" Martin pleaded hoping for once in his life things would not turn out for the worst. His heart sank as Ruthie nodded. Then she began to explain...everything. Martin clenched his fists and then cussed when she told him about T-Bone's sexual assault. "I'm going to make that damn bastard pay."

"Martin, you can't. He'll tell my family about the baby and my brother's will murder you. Trust me you don't want Matt, Simon, Kevin, and the twins trying to take you out."

"The twins?"

"I'm not even joking, the five of them plus my dad- you would be a goner."

Martin sighed. "Ruthie we can't just let T-Bone have his way with you whenever he wants, we have to tell someone."

"Why don't you just move back in with us? Your classes are all over way before I get out of school. You could pick me up after and we could go to the peak," she implored. "My parents don't know we were ever together so it's not like they'd have a great reason to say no."

"Were together? I thought you said-"He got cut off by an impatient Ruthie.

"Are together, we are together. But anyway why couldn't we do it that way?"

He was resisting her pleading thus far and she could tell. "I can't because I would kill T-Bone and then Kevin would arrest me for murder."

"So we have to tell my family don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have writer's block and exams so I'm not sure when my next update will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT??**

Disclaimer: Now, why do I have this deja vu thing going on ??

He brushed his fingers through his hair thinking about what he had just overheard. Martin and Ruthie had been pregnant. That didn't make any sense, if they had been together he would've known. His best friend always told him everything. Except this. He had to tell someone that T-Bone was an ass. A Camden needed to know. Why hadn't he been told about this... maybe it was because they knew he still kinda had a thing for Ruthie. Yeah, that must've been it. He could tell Matt, but he didn't really know him that well because he was in New York. There was always the Reverend, but he didn't want to get involved if and when Eric found out Ruthie had slept with someone. The twins were way too young to hear about their sisters sex life, and Kevin would probably charge Martin with statutory rape. He definitely did not feel like telling the girls, they would question how he had found out. Simon was the only option. He stood up and peeked around the corner making sure the couple had gone, then he grabbed his car keys and started driving to Simon's dorm.

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated but here's another chapter!! I know it's short but I'm homeschooled, and the past few weeks have been grading time. (That's when my parents are scarier than tax time.) And thanks to my sister Steph for being my muse!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I own 7th Heaven my name is Mary Poppins, and FYI my name is not Mary Poppins

Martin and Ruthie walked in the back door of her house, "Mom, Dad, are you guys home?"

"Guess not," Ruthie shrugged after a few minutes. "Let's figure out how we should tell them, ok?" She asked as she pulled him over to the couch. They discussed it for a few minutes and decided on a plan of action.

_Meanwhile_

Mac knocked on Simon's door hoping his past would make him empathetic to Martin and Ruthie's situation. "Yeah, what do you want?" Simon asked looking behind him at his girlfriend Sandy.

"Can I talk to you? It's about Ruthie."

Simon hesitated and opened the door for Mac. "Come on in and welcome to our humble abode."

"Our, never mind, so I'm guessing you know how Ruthie feels about Martin?" he began having practiced several times on the way over.

_Back at the Camden's_

"YOU WERE PREGNANT?" Annie screamed not able to contain herself.

"Annie, calm down," Interjected a tired looking Reverend Camden. "I knew there was something wrong Ruthie. What I want to know is why you felt you couldn't tell us?"

"There's more," Martin said nudging Ruthie.

"How can there possibly be more?" Annie struggled to keep her voice down.

"Well, T-bone..." Ruthie began.

_Mac and Simon_

"T-Bone did what to my little sister? No, I heard you don't repeat yourself I just thought he was better than that." Simon muttered the undertone of rage in his voice evident. "Wait here, I'm gonna get ready to go we have to tell my parents- and Kevin," he added as an afterthought.

_Camden's Place_

Mac waited outside as Simon practically exploded through the door. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him."

" Uh-oh."

"Martin he can't possibly be yelling about you, I mean really, we just finished telling mom and dad and nobody else knows," Ruthie reassured him. Simon burst through the door to their father's study where he saw Annie, Eric, Martin, and Ruthie all looking very grave.

"Did she tell you," Simon asked clenching his teeth, "About T-Bone?"

"She just finished, Simon you should calm down," said a shell-shocked Annie.

"I'm gonna kick his-"

"Simon, my house my rules," the Reverend reminded him, "However, if you'd like to assist me in telling him he can no longer stay you may. You too Martin." All three men headed upstairs to get rid of the offending party.

_A Few Nights Later_

"Ruthie, are you alright," Martin whispered. She had been different ever since the T-Bone thing, and now that everyone was trying to convince her to go to trial she had been pulling away from people.

"Yeah, Martin, I'm alright- It's just that ever since T-Bone did that stuff," she said awkwardly. "I've been wondering if maybe I did something to encourage him."

"Ruthie, no, I saw you with him he was just a psycho, I don't know why he did what he did, but I know that you didn't lead him on."

"He left me a voice mail, he said if I didn't meet him he was going to do something bad to someone I love. What if he goes after the twins, or Savannah, or you? I would know it was my fault and I wouldn't be able to live with myself...Martin?"

"We have to talk to Kevin, he dealt with stuff like this all the time when he was a cop. Do you still have the voice mail, because I'm sure he'll want to hear it for himself."

"Yes, I have it, I thought it might be important," Ruthie looked at Martin knowing what they had to do.

On the walk down to Kevin and Lucy's house Martin was thinking about how badly he wanted to kill T-Bone for what he tried to do to Ruthie. Ruthie was thinking about whether or not her parents would let her keep hanging out with Martin once they remembered that he had gotten her pregnant. They knocked on the door of the house, and Lucy answered. "Hey, Ruthie, Martin, you want me to get Kevin for you right, because nobody ever tells me anything, and I don't know what's going on. But Kevin does."

Ruthie chuckled at Lucy's little rant as they walked in to speak with Kevin.

As always read and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is It**

Disclaimer: I do own 7th Heaven, honest, I also slay dragons, and am 782 years old.

_After Ruthie had finished telling Kevin about T-Bone's threats, he started pacing. "Well, Ruthie, you definitely shouldn't go see him. Don't argue with me. If you go to him, he's going to want something more from you."_

_"But what if he does hurt someone-"_

_"Ruthie, he won't."_

Ruthie quickly went down the halls at school. She knew Kevin didn't want her to meet T-bone, but she had to. Nobody was going to get hurt because of her. He'd made bail somehow and was back in school. The note he had left in her locker was brief.

_**Meet me in the old parking lot after school, you'll regret it if you don't show up**_

_**-T**_

Once more he'd given her no choice. First with Martin and now this. It was getting ridiculous. How could she have given him this much power over her? The only reason she was going to meet him was to tell him to stuff it, and leave her alone. When she got to the parking lot she looked around. She didn't see him anywhere and turned around to leave as he called her name. She turned around, only to be pulled by T-Bone and shoved into the backseat of his car. He began to speak in a menacing tone, "You chose him over me? What were you thinking? Don't worry you'll pay for it." Ruthie's eyes widened as she grasped his meaning and she began to run, but she wasn't fast enough T-Bone tackled her and then began to hit her. He left when he was finished, leaving Ruthie where she was. She opened her eyes to make sure he had left and then she slowly made her way to her SUV. She drove to the police station and reported T-Bone's abuse, but his time she had proof. She'd brought along her brother's old video camera and had turned it on hidden in her purse. She grinned pleased with herself. No way was T-Bone getting out of this.

A few hours later after she'd filed her report with the police she walked into her house, knowing she'd have to explain the bruises. The thing that surprised her when she walked into the kitchen, however, was that Martin was sitting there talking with her parents. "Ruthie what happened to you?" He asked his voice filled with concern for her. She told them everything and when she'd finished Martin had pulled her into a tight hug trying to comfort her. She winced.

"Martin, would it kill you to not squeeze so tight? I'm bruised you know." He quickly released her and muttered an apology. "What were you guys talking about before I got here?" Her parents looked at one another uneasily. Then the reverend began to speak.

"We think it would be best if you and Martin were to stay away from one another, in light of your," he cleared his throat. "Relationship, your mother and I think it will benefit both of you to not see one another."

"That's not fair!" Ruthie said a bit too calmly. "You can't keep us apart, I love him." She looked straight at Martin as she said the last three words. "And we are planning on going to the same college so you'd only manage to keep us apart for a few months."

So sorry I haven't written in so long, but this story is becoming more troublesome to write than I'd originally thought. Probably because I'd intended it to be a oneshot. I'll update as soon as I get a new brainwave for it. By the way read and review, I'm begging. I've only got fourteen reviews for this story so far and honestly by chapter six with this many hits, I should have more! Yes, I'm shamelessly begging for reviews. I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, just to let you know, and I think the story will be ending soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_Ruthie was looking at her parents- they weren't serious they couldn't be. "But, we can't afford that can we? I mean not to mention the fact that it's completely extreme."_

_The Reverend cut in, "Ruthie we know you think it's unfair, but we just wanted to tell you that we are planning on getting you transferred to a boarding school as soon as possible."_

_"You can't!" She knew she sounded like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum, but she couldn't help it. "I don't want to go and you can't make me! I won't go, I just won't!"_

_"Ruthie, honey," Annie began. "We knew you would react like this, and that's why I wanted to wait to tell you."_

_End Flashback_

Ruthie was brooding in her room. _"It's so unfair for my parents to try and send me away. For what exactly?" _She thought to herself hugging her pillow. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard something tapping against her window. She looked at it, but it still took a moment to register. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. _"Martin."_ She grinned as she hoisted the window open.

But was unpleasantly surprised by what she saw. T-Bone was standing outside her window. He was holding a gun in one hand, and he was clutching Martin's arm with the other. He had the gun pressed against Martin's temple. "Oh my gosh," she mumbled after taking in the scene. She knew better than to talk to Martin while T-Bone was so totally unbalanced. Anything that might set him off was out of the question. She suddenly remembered her cellphone in her back pocket, and slowly reached behind her back as if she were stretching.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot him." T-Bone ordered. Ruthie froze her hand a quarter of an inch away from her cell. "So, is this what it takes to get the might Ruthie Camden's attention?" He mocked as she contemplated whether or not he'd notice if she tried to get into her back pocket. "I should've put a pistol to his head ages ago. He would've been out of our way."

Ruthie couldn't help herself, she flinched at the thought of being in a relationship with T-Bone. He snarled and forced the gun even harder against Martin's brow. "What, you think Brewer's better than me?"

Ruthie backtracked immediately. "No, it's just th-that I can't stand g-guns. They freak me out." She said staring at Martin remembering how he'd taught her to shoot, so they could go hunting together. He laughed at her because she just shot at the trees, refusing to shoot an animal. And then there was the night in the tent when he-

"Ruthie," she was brought back to reality by T-bone's utterance of her name. "Climb out of the window, or else lover boy here takes a bullet in the gut." She nodded and skillfully climbed down the trellis. When she was on the ground she turned and looked at T-bone, ignoring Martin. "What do you want T-Bone?"

She waited for an answer hoping someone would come in through the back gate. But then she remembered it was Sunday night. Her whole family was at church. She had refused to go because of her parents refusing to let her even call Martin and tell him what they were making her do. No one was going to come.

Do me a humungous favor and review!!!!!!!!!!!! I only have like 16 for this story and I'm dying to hear what y'all think so I can improve!!


	8. Chapter 8

Whoops! Forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, but I did not then, nor do I now, nor have I ever, owned anything that would result in me getting rich, and it's a huge shame really.

Mac was concerned. He'd tried to call Martin at least ten times in the last few hours. Mac couldn't remember one time when Martin hadn't answered his cell. He was being ridiculous, but still. There was only one way to be sure. He got up and grabbed his keys, and cellphone. As an afterthought he quickly dialed Ruthie's cell. Martin could be with her, maybe he just left his cell at home.

T-bone froze. Ruthie's butt was ringing. "Who is it?" he hissed at her. She slowly reached for her back pocket. She was freaking out inside, but she tried to look calm. There was no reason to make T-bone think she was unnerved.

"It's Mac," she looked over at Martin as he eyed T-Bone's pistol.

"Answer it," he demanded. "But tell him anything, and Brewer's taking a bullet." She nodded.

"Hey," Mac heard Ruthie's breathless voice, and immediately realized something was off.

"Hi Ruthie," He began. "Is everything ok? Because Martin didn't answer his phone, and you know how Martin answers the phone for everyone."

"No, it's not right, he even answers if he knows it's a telemarketer."

Ruthie was hoping that Mac would pick up on the slight strain she put on the word no. "What's going on Ruthie? You and Martin are all right aren't you?" She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "No, we're just hanging out." She glanced over at T-Bone trying to see if he was growing impatient.

"Hang up," T-Bone spat out at her.

"Who was that Ruthie?" Mac asked a second later.

"Don't worry about it," She said before hanging up the phone.

T-Bone demanded that she turn off the phone. He ripped it out of her hand. "Get in the house," He walked to the porch shoving Martin, before Ruthie got a chance to process what he had said. She ran over and jerked the door open, ushering the boys into the house.

What is going on, Mac wondered to himself as he thought over his conversation with Ruthie. Something wasn't right, he just had no clue what it was. He made up his mind, and decided to call Kevin. After he explained the call to Kevin, Kevin told him to wait outside, if he got to the Camden's first. Mac arrived before Kevin, and remembered his request, but he was worried for Ruthie. He made the worst decision of his life. He went to the front door, and knocked.

"Who is that?" T-bone barked at Ruthie.

"I don't know," she answered trying not to stare at the gun in his hand. He grinned widely and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna answer the door." His voice was like ice, unattached and cold. She looked over at him, glaring.

"What are you going to do?" He just grinned and put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up," He raised the gun to chest level, and rested his finger on the trigger before opening the door.

Alright, an Authors Note here, I'm only getting like one to three reviews per chapter, so before I write the next chapter I'd like five reviews for this. It's not asking much, because I know this story is on fourteen alert lists, so it shouldn't be too awful to come up with five reviews, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It's called _**fanfiction. **_I do not own anything related to 7th Heaven, except maybe evil T-Bone... Nope, he still doesn't belong to me.

Thank you to lrp07, emsoreoangel, and tweedleduh02, for the reviews. I suppose three reviews is close enough to my five, so here's the chapter, just for you three and my little sister! Consider this a present for her adoption from me!

T-Bone opened the door, resting his hand on the trigger. He grinned madly. Ruthie watched as he pulled the trigger, unable to stop it. Fear held her captive. T-Bone had forgotten something. Martin. There was no way he would let T-Bone shoot someone. Especially not while Ruthie was watching. He moved quickly, thankful for his years of baseball training. He threw himself against T-Bone as T-Bone pulled the trigger.

The gun had flown out of T-Bone's hand. Martin knew he had to keep him from the gun. T-Bone was struggling, trying to land some punches on Martin's face. Only a few hit their target. Martin was upset. He caught one of T-Bone's fists in his hand, and saw a glint of fear pass through the smaller man's eyes. Martin snorted and the said, "I'm not like you." He glanced over at Ruthie and saw her hands covered in blood. "Ruthie? Is he okay?"

As soon as Martin had tackled T-Bone Ruthie had rushed over to Mac's side. He was bleeding, but the bullet had gone through Mac's stomach. There was no way his heart was that low down. She had ripped off her jacket, shoving it against the wound, as she reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone dialing 911.She looked up and met Martin's eyes. "I don't know," she whispered.

Kevin pulled into the Camden's driveway, and looked around for Mac. "damn," he muttered under his breath as he spotted T-Bone's empty car. He rushed up to the Camden's porch, and quietly opened the door. He stuck his gun out in front of him. (A/N: In my story he's still a police officer, and Savannah goes to daycare) He walked slowly looking around.

He stopped cold when he saw what was happening in the living room. Ruthie was on her cell phone, her hands covered in blood, pressed against Mac's stomach. Martin was on the floor, gripping his leg tightly, and T-Bone was standing with his back to Martin, directly in front of Ruthie, aiming a pistol at her. T-Bone glanced over at Kevin, "Put the gun down, or I'll shoot." Kevin bent down slowly, and kicked the gun out back into the hall.

"You don't want to shoot her." Kevin said trying to keep the situation under control. He was desperately trying to figure out how to get the gun away from T-Bone.

"How do you know what I want?" He sneered looking over at Kevin. Kevin just looked at T-Bone.

"I know you, you aren't a murder." he answered. "Put the gun down, and we'll talk about this."

T-Bone shook his head, "I don't think so."

A/N: Just in case y'all haven't noticed, I am totally in love with reviews!! I will not object to any of them!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I own it! All of it! Maniacal laughter Wait, was that out loud... Just kidding, that I own is just a little fantasy in my twisted brain!

Thanks to **emsoreoangel**, **fatcatjack9000, gilmoreintraining, and EyesofBlue1993! **I love reviews, they make me update faster...

Ruthie was trying to answer the 911 operator, but her mouth kept going dry. She was busy staring at the gun T-Bone was pointing at her. "He's been shot," she murmured into the phone. "T-Bone, you have to let Mac go to the hospital, if you don't he'll die." She said trying to maintain a calm facade.

"Murder One," said Kevin, "is a bitch, T-Bone. No chance of parole in this county. Hand me the gun, and I'll make sure they bring it down to Attempted Murder, or I might be able to get you out on assault." Kevin was speaking quietly, so T-Bone was watching him, trying to hear every word.

Martin saw his chance. He noticed T-Bone's hand growing slack on the gun as he strained to listen to Kevin's quiet voice. Martin grinned to himself. Kevin was good. He creeped up behind T-Bone, hoping that Ruthie was to preoccupied with Mac to look over at him. She would gasp or say something, he was sure of it. Closer, closer, just two steps away from T-Bone now. He looked over T-Bone's shoulder, and looked across at Kevin. Kevin gave a slight nod, and Martin lunged, reaching for T-Bone's gun. He could feel the adrenaline pounding through his veins. He knew he had to get it. He smiled as he felt the metal against his skin. He held tight, twisting the base of the gun from T-Bone's grasp.

T-Bone lunged for the gun, his eyes twinkling with desperation. He had to maintain control. He glared up at Martin, watching the older man. "Gonna shoot me now?" He taunted watching the barrel of the pistol. He clenched his fists as Martin ignored him. He watched Martin walk over, and hand Kevin his (T-Bone's) gun.

"Go get my pistol from the hall Martin," Kevin said, not taking his eyes off of T-Bone. T-Bone cursed himself for loving the girl with a cop for a brother-in-law. He wasn't going to get another chance, and he knew it. "Ruthie, how's Mac?" Kevin asked, still staring down at T-Bone.

"He's going to be alright, I think," she said. "I hear sirens, Kevin."

"The ambulance," he agreed. "Ruthie, I need you to call Sergeant Michaels, have him send back up for the arrest." Ruthie nodded, and started dialing immediately. She grinned as she recognized the man who told her how important it was to only call 911 if there was a real emergency as she began to explain the situation.

Martin walked back into the living room, skirting around T-Bone, who was sitting on the floor, and handing Kevin his gun. Then he rushed over to Ruthie, looking down at Mac. "He's ok." She mouthed as the EMT's walked in the front door.

I'm so so super sorry that I'm so awful at updating regularly. I hope this will make all my readers so happy that they'll click that little blue button and review! Even if it is to say, "That sucked," or a simple "PMS." Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write faster...


	11. Chapter 11

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! To one and all, and if you celebrate Hannukah, I think I'm late, but hope you have/had an amazing one!Consider this your gift from me, finally, we get some closure on this story!

Fatcatjack9000: I know, but long chapters take time, and I have ADD, so it takes me ages to get what I do and update.

To my anonymous reviewer, aka Kayla: It's not over yet, and I'm really glad you enjoyed it so far. I think this is the last chapter though.

Neverknowwhatyourgoingtoget: I didn't stop, I put it on hiatus for a bit because, well life basically, there's an explanation below if you're curious.

I'm so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I know you all hate me, but I have good reason. Allow me to explain, and if you don't care just skip down. I had writer's block for the longest time, which was mixed with just plain laziness. That's not the good reason, that's the stupid reason. I was planning on updating sometime before Thanksgiving after I got over the writer's block, but my grandfather died exactly a week before, so that didn't happen. Do me a favor, don't send condolences in reviews because the just make me want to strangle people, so please, don't condole, and save lives.

_At the Hospital a Few Days Later_

Ruthie was watching as Mac flirted with one of the nurses, rolling her eyes at Martin. Apparently, having been shot was no excuse to miss an opportunity to talk to a pretty woman. That's what had happened every time she had come to visit Mac, and, it seemed like his way of dealing with trauma was being obnoxious to every woman he came into contact with. Of course, he hadn't tried anything with her, but Martin had been with her each time she came to the hospital. Or he might not have made a move on her anyway, just because she was the preacher's daughter, or maybe the sheer number of older siblings she possessed. Not that it mattered. Mac was happy, and healing, he claimed to only feel slight pain in his stomach, but when Martin, and the nurse had turned away, she'd seen him wincing. That was normal for him though, why show anything other than flirtation in front of company?

He'd be out of the hospital in a few days, as soon as they knew for sure that the bullet hadn't caused any damage to any of his other organs. The way he'd been fooling around lately, and trying to sneak out of the hospital mad Ruthie absolutely certain that he'd be out of there by then. She grinned as the nurse left and Martin resumed his conversation about last night's baseball game with Mac. She had a vague idea about what they were talking about because while he was in high school, she'd gone to all of Martin's games. She nodded at Mac, and gave him a hug before she and Martin left.

_Prison_

T-Bone had tried. He'd been thinking for days about how to escape and get to Ruthie, but he'd suddenly realized that she was never going to see how perfect they were together. Why should he have to be with someone that didn't see perfection? Hell, she ignored perfection, and went for _Martin_ instead. He wouldn't hold a grudge, he knew himself to be above that kind of thing. And wouldn't any man have done what he had in the name of love? He'd just live alone, without anyone. There were loads of people happy doing that. Why couldn't he? Especially since his perfect life was ruined since the girl fell for the wrong man. But maybe, there was a cute corrections officer... He wouldn't mind tapping that. He grinned. Falling back into a world of daydreams

_Back at the Camden's_

She grinned as Martin knocked on the door of her house, happy that her parents had accepted him after Kevin told them of how hard he had tried to protect Ruthie. They loved him again, just like a son. They had only one condition, at least for now. Annie had made sure that the young couple had not been left alone unsupervised in any private places, especially after having had Ruthie tell them the entire T-Bone story, abortion and all. She had to earn back their trust, and that was understandable, especially after the shock that her seventeen year old daughter had had an abortion, something that Annie was totally opposed to. Not to mention her father, he, surprisingly, had been even kinder about it than Annie. Probably the father-bear gene had kicked in while Kevin told them about Martin helping her, and she knew that Eric loved having someone that he **knew **would protect her be with her was important to him now. Ever since the T-Bone thing had played out, her parents had been jumpy, and tried not to let her out of their sight for an instant. She had been suffocating until she had practically had a screaming fit, and thrown Simon out of her high school halls. He had simply shrugged mumbling something along the lines of, "Just following orders, figures I'd get you on a PMS day." Which had only made her fit turn into a flying rage. But they left her be more now, not all the time, but it was steadily getting better.

I'm so sad, it's over. But I'm also really happy, because this means I'm free to start another story that's been tugging at the edges of my mind. An X-Men:Evolution one, if any of y'all are interested. If not, forget I mentioned it, well, not really. I'll probably eventually do a 7th Heaven story centering on Lucy, it's tugging at the edges of my mind as well. Something a bit AU, where she didn't grow up with her siblings, and probably a bit dark for her too. Hmm, ok, I'm liking the sound of this already. I know it's the end, but it would help make my Christmas if you'd review. Even a flame would be nice. I don't think I've gotten one of those, so I'd kind of like the experience. Alright, now I'm done rambling, but before I go, I'd like to thank all my readers, and reviewers. (But especially the reviewers, because the give feedback, and I like to hear opinions, about where you think the story should go, things like that.) Until next time!

Crayon-Snob


End file.
